Four Ears
by TheSexySloth
Summary: What happens whenever Logan gets kicked out of college -for the second time- and gets a job at Bob's Burgers? (Older Louigan. Be nice, first Louigan story!)
1. Introduction

**-"Shut up four eyes; I'm talking to four ears."**

**-"Well with four ears I can ignore you **_**twice as hard**_**!"**

**Introduction-**

"Well, if you're going to stay here you have to get a job, Logan!"

I ignore my mother and continue up the steps.

"This is the second time you've been kicked out of college! You can't just keep mooching off of us for the rest of your life! You need motive! You need-" I slam the door and cut her off. I'm tired of hearing her bitch at me constantly. I mean, it's not my fault my ex-French teacher was a complete dick. In a way, he sort of had me filling his car with bees coming. You can't just scream at students in French, you know? It doesn't do well for our self-esteem.

I sit my bags down and sigh. Turn the TV on, flip through a few channels, and turn it off, plug in my Ipod. I had missed my old room. Mom, for what little she does for me, at least didn't turn it into a gym or some shit like certain parents do. At least I have that.

"Hey, Logan?" Mom's timid voice drift through my now cracked door. "I'm sorry, it's just, you know how I get when I don't take my meds and I'm a little stressed out right now with your dad's work, and-"

She continues on like this for about another 10 minutes. My mother has a real talent for trying to make you feel sorry for her. Of course after 23 years of it the effect has worn off on me.

"But I'd really appreciate it if you'd put in some applications, Logan. We could do it together! It'll be fun. So here." She pulls out a newspaper and starts flipping through. "Okay, so we've got lobster catcher; hmm no, you get too sea sick. Billboard painter? Nah, you don't have that kind of talent. Maybe-"

I sit up in my bed and look her dead in the eye. "Mom," I say, "Dad grosses over 200k a year. We live in one of the richest districts in America. We are members of the fucking yacht club. _I do not need a job_."

"Do not use that language around me, Logan!" She stands up and throws the newspaper down in my lap. "Listen, this isn't about the money. This is about teaching you responsibility. You got held back once in eight grade and _twice_ your senior year. It's not like you're stupid Logan; you just don't try! Maybe if you go out and get a job you can learn the value of a dollar. And don't even try to convince your father of letting you back out of this; he's the one that came up with the idea."

She turns on her heel and exits. My mother also has a talent for drama. I swear, she could win an Oscar if she lost 20 pounds, had a little work done, and set her mind to it. I reach for the paper with full intentions of it becoming the next object in my trash can, but then I stop.

The Belcher family is standing in front of their restaurant. God, I can't believe that place is still opened, I figured the FDA or fire department or something would have shut them down by now. I pick the paper up and examine it closer. Linda and Bob had aged greatly, with lines coating their faces and grey in their hair. The oldest one –Tina I think her name was- wasn't in the picture. She probably got arrested for sexual harassment. Gene had grown to be almost a spitting image of his father, minus the mustache.

And then there was little Louise. Well, she wasn't so little anymore. Yes, she had aged quite nicely over the year I'd been gone. Her shape had definitely filled out more; now accentuated with a tight green sweater and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was longer now worn just straight down in little waves instead of pigtails, and oh my fucking god the bunny hat. She _still _wore it. Seventeen years old and wearing a pink bunny hat. May the lord help her for whenever I see her again, because he knows what hell I'm going to give her for it.

Wait. Maybe getting a job won't be so bad. A slow smile creeps up on my face as I start to cut the add out of the paper. Yeah, I think I'm going to really enjoy working actually.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome back. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I appreciate it! I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm kind of a new fan and it's hard for me to get them right. But enjoy anyway!**

**Louise POV-**

"We've used that one before!" Gene screams at Dad.

"Well if you can come up with something better, Gene then we'll use that, but for now the _Bohemian Radishy Burger _is the burger of the day!"

Gene crosses his arms and exists the restaurant in a huff.

"I don't see what the problem is, even if we _have _used this before it was a long time ago. People don't remember that kind of stuff." Dad continues to wipe plates down as he hands them to me to dry.

"Just face it, dad. This is a sign of your unavoidable aging. The mind is the first to go, you know."

"Louise, be quiet. I'm not getting old. I'm at my peak right now."

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah, here watch this." Dad sits his dishes down and gets down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Push-ups, watch." I roll my eyes and watch while Dad tries to push himself up.

"It just takes a minute, hold on." With as much will power as a 51 year old can muster, he succeeds in lifting himself up. There's a horrible cracking sound and he falls straight on his face. "Okay, ow. Help me up."

"I thought you were at your peak, Dad."

"That might have been an exaggeration. Seriously Louise, help me up."

"Actually, I think I just heard the door open."

"Louise don't you dare leave me here."

"The customer always comes first, Dad! " I yell at him.

"Louise!"

I ignore him and proceed to welcome Teddy. He takes his usual seat at the bar. "Was that Bob?"

"Yeah, he's having a mid-life crisis. I think he's one grey hair away from buying a Porsche."

"Yeah, I went through that." I hand Teddy his standard drink. "Completely freaked out. Sold my house and everything. Was arrested. I'm banned from Texas for another 5 years."

If it was anyone else besides Teddy, I might have asked what he did. But Teddy, like a lot of people, does this weird thing where they keep talking even when the other person shows no interest whatsoever. So instead I yell: "Dad! Teddy's waiting on his burger!"

"I'm stuck Louise! I think I broke my back!" he screams in response.

"Do you need help, Bobby?" Teddy yells at him.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Teddy starts heading towards to the back. I step aside and allow him through.

"Wait, no. Don't come back here Teddy. I'm fine! Louise call Linda!"

"Well, I'm coming back there anyway," Teddy says.

"Please don't." Dad's protests were not acknowledged as Teddy proceeds to attempt to lift Dad off the floor. This ends horribly, as you can imagine, with both him and Dad falling right back down. "Just give me a second, Bob. I'll get us up."

Dad responds like any normal person would: "Oh god."

I laugh at their struggle. Dad has been in denial about his age ever since Tina left for college. He refuses to acknowledge that one of his kids is already grown; Gene is getting ready to get some big commercial jingle deal from Kellogg's; and I'm going into my senior year of high school. Still, however Dad reacts to his kids becoming adults, it's nothing compared to Mom. Imagine a mother lion letting her cubs go into the safari by themselves with pride in her eyes. Now imagine the exact opposite. That's what mom has been like for the past few years.

"Could I get some service over here?" a voice yells in a snarky tone. My whole body freezes. I don't know who this smartass thinks he is, but no one talks to Louise Belcher like that. I turn around completely prepared to give him a piece of my mind, but freeze once more. "Four ears," Logan Barry Bush says, "I see you haven't changed much."

Of course it's him. Leaning with one arm against the counter, he glares at me with a grin that I'd like to slap off his face. "Hello, Logan," I say with grin to match his, "Did you finally get out of prison? What were you in there for again? Mutilating puppies?"

"Oh Louise, you're just as hilarious as ever." Logan just keeps staring at me from across the counter. Honestly, he hasn't changed much. His hair is a little bit longer, his shoulders a little bit wider, and his smile even more infuriating then before.

"So," I say, "are you going to order something or just keep standing there?" Logan slides a piece of paper towards me. "I don't care about your test results, Logan. You slept with Tammy your second senior year. I know you have herpes."

"That was just a rumor!" he shouts. "She was obsessed with me!"

"Call it whatever you want, but you still contracted an STD from it." His expression contorts into one of pure rage. Logan's pretty smart, but he was never good with hiding his emotions. This is why he always needed me to help him pull pranks whenever he was still in high school. His ideas were great, but he would croak like a frog every time he was caught.

Slowly, he regains control of his facial expression. "Just take a look, Louise."

I pick up the paper. "A resume?' I ask.

"Yes, I would like to work here at this," he slowly looks around, "not so fine restaurant."

"Sorry," I say "we're not hiring."

"Louise," Dad says coming through the back. I guess Teddy's efforts were successful. "What are you saying? You know we're hiring. Ever since Tina left there's been a lot of grunt work to do."

"Thank you, Mr. Belcher," Logan says.

"Oh, hi Logan. How's college?"

"I wouldn't know. I got kicked out."

"Why?" dad asks.

"Filled my French teacher's car with bees."

"Amateur," I mutter.

"Be nice Louise. So you want to work here?" Dad inquires.

"I sure do. I worked at the college bookstore for a few months. You can call them, but I promise you I did wonderful."

Dad examines his resume and says, "It looks alright. When can you start?"

"What?" I ask. "You're not seriously going to hire him, are you?"

"Why not? We need the help and he's as good as anyone."

"No he's not," I say, "he's a lot worse than anyone. This place will go down in flames, Dad! Flames I say!"

"You're overreacting. Could you come in tomorrow, Logan?"

Logan's smile doesn't fall. "I sure can."

"Alright, see you then."

"Thanks, Mr. Belcher!" Logan yells as he exits the room.

"I cannot believe you just did that," I say glaring at Dad. Out of the seven billion people on earth, it had to be Logan Barry Bush.

"Calm down, he'll do great." Dad turns to Teddy who is now standing beside him.

"Well Bob, after that my appetite is gone," Teddy says. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye Teddy," Dad calls out.

"Bye Bobby," Teddy says in return.

"I cannot believe you just did that," I repeat.

"Seriously Louise, calm down, it'll be okay."

"We'll see who's okay in the end, Dad," I say bounding up the steps into my room. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the positive reviews! Seriously, I love you all. I really do appreciate it, it keeps me motivated. By the way, Louise is 17 (soon to change, don't worry), Gene is 19, and Logan is 23. **

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

**Logan's POV-**

I take my time picking out my outfit for my first day. Not because I am so concerned about fashion, but because I want to dress to be the best worker Bob Belcher has ever seen. In the end, I go with a red button up shirt untucked from dark blue jeans (didn't want to seem too formal) and a pair of black sneakers. I am determined to keep this job; I am determined to bug the shit out of Louise.

"Oh Logan!" Mom cries, "I'm so proud of you! I'm going to be honest, I didn't think you'd actually do it, but you did!" Mom was drunk and crying, as usual.

"Well I'm glad I can make you proud," I say in my best I'm-a-little-angel voice.

"You do, Logan. You're not going to turn out like your father, are you? No you're not! You're my little boy!" Mom completely breaks down. She's a mess: snot running down her nose, holding on to me for dear life, all while finishing off her bottle of Henny. She's a multi-tasker mom is.

"I know Mom, but I have to go I'm going to be late."

"Alright, well you have fun! Bye my little Hogie Logie! I love you!"

I cringe so hard at my old nickname I almost break my face. "Bye mom." And I'm out the door.

* * *

**Louise POV-**

"Alright Gene, you're going to train the new guy. Just show him where everything is and how to wash dishes and little stuff like that," dad says.

"You don't want him on the grill, Bobby?" Mom asks clasping on her earrings.

"No there's no sense in it. We'd have to teach him all of our recipes that we all already know how to cook. Hurry Lin, we're going to be late." Dad grabs mom's arm and pulls her out from behind the counter.

"Calm down! We'll make it on time."

"It's _Cake_ Lin! It's been four years since I've seen it and I don't want to miss any of it."

Mom rolls her eyes at Dad's obsession. "Well you two better get going!" Gene yells. "You wouldn't want to miss any of that hot hand action."

"Gene's right, let's go," Dad says trying to rush Mom out the door.

"Hold on a second!" Mom yells. "Louise, don't burn anything down. Gene, go easy on Logan."

"Bye kids," Dad yells already outside.

"I love you two!" Mom screams following him.

Gene and I wait for a few minutes. "Alright, they're gone," I say.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? We could get busy," Gene says already shrugging on his jacket.

"Think about what you just said. Are we ever busy? The closest thing to a customer we'll get is someone coming in to complain about the sewage."

"You're right, but why did you want to be the one to train Logan? You can't stand the guy."

"Because I'm going to break him, Gene. I'm going to break him like a mirror."

"I wouldn't do that Louise. That's seven years of bad luck."

"I'm not a superstitious person. That shit's for the weak."

"Okay, have fun." And with that I'm alone.

Gene had some meeting with the ad department from Kellogg's anyway. He didn't care one bit to leave. I however had a mission. _After I get done with Logan he'll regret the day he ever crossed my path, _I think to myself. The door opens and I smile in preparation.

* * *

**Logan's POV-**

The restaurant wasn't that bad. Sure, it could use another coat of paint and maybe some Febreze, but they served good food and the Belcher's were some of the nicest people I knew, excluding Louise of course.

"Hello Logan," the bunny-ear clad girl says with a smile.

"Hello Louise," I say.

"Welcome to the Bob's Burgers team! I'll be training you today."

"Where's everyone else?" I ask looking around.

"Mom and Dad went to _Cake_ and Gene had some commercial meeting. So it's just you and me." The smile never fades from her face- it's actually quite unsettling; which I try not to show of course.

"Well let's get started," I say smiling right back at her.

She shows me the backline- where everything's at, how to chop vegetables for prep, how to wash the dishes and where to put them, how to toast buns, and how to bag orders to go. Then we move onto frontline: how to ring up customers, the proper way to address them, what all to do in the lobby (a lot of cleaning and stocking), and how to take money. She's actually very helpful (which I don't expect to last long obviously). The job seems pretty easy. After Louise is finished she takes me to the back again.

"This is where we keep the mops," she says. "All you have to do is press this button," she points to a red one, "to fill your mop bucket up. Why don't you go ahead and clean the floors in the lobby, we'll close early tonight."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dad won't care. His head is stuck in slapping hands tonight."

"Whatever you say," I reply and get to work. It doesn't take long. The lobby is small and I'm a pretty fast worker. While I'm mopping Louise tries to strike up a conversation with me.

"So," she says leaning on the counter, "what made you want to work here, Logan?"

"Mom did. She really wanted me to get a job to learn 'work ethic' and so I won't 'waste away on her couch'."

"Well I'm sure you'll do great here. We've never had anyone outside of the family work for us."

"Why did you decide to hire someone then?"

"Tina left for college last august. We've been shorthanded." She shrugs in a this-obviously-wasn't-my-idea way.

"Well I'm glad to help," I say with as much sarcasm I can muster.

"I'm sure you are," Louise says in a tone equal to mine. "Alright, that looks good. You can stop now."

I pick the mop up to set it in the bucket, roll it over, and lean it against the wall in the back. I let go, but for some reason my hands won't budge. It takes me a second to realize what's going on. "You put glue on the mop, didn't you?" I ask.

"I did put glue on the mop; I glued your hands to a mop Logan. I know it's low-key for me, but consider this your warning," Louise says.

I pull as hard as I can, but to no avail. Yup, I was definitely stuck. "Okay Louise, unglue me now."

"That's not a very nice tone," she says standing directly behind me. She leans in and whispers, "Logan Barry Bush, if you continue working here I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Shit this glue is strong. I'm actually starting to get mad at her. "Louise! Seriously help me out!"

"A living hell Logan!" she screams in my ear.

"You know once upon a time you used to like me," I say looking her dead in her blue eyes.

She starts laughing. "Liked you? What like some kind of crush? Am I a little girl on the playground, Logan?"

A crush? "That's not what I meant Louise. I meant as a friend. Why? Did you use to like me like that?" I say a smile rising to my face.

"Ha! As if, I have much better taste then that."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Because that's what I thought you meant."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did."

My smile grows. "You loved me, didn't you?" I ask.

She gives me a glare that would make someone who wasn't use to it go crying into the night. "The only time I will love you is whenever I see your dead body over at Mort's."

"That's a harsh thing to say to your first love, Louise."

She leans in again and whispers, "A living hell." And with that she turns and leaves me with an evil grin on my face and my hands stuck to a mop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**Louise's POV-**

Dad was in a frenzy. "That asshole thinks he can come in _my_ restaurant and run off _my_ customers? He has another thing coming that-that-" he trails off.

"Cum dumpster?" Gene offers.

"Yes! Cum dumpster!" Dad screams.

"Hey, hey what's with the foul language?" Mom asks coming down the stairs.

"Jimmy Pesto came over and started complaining about a fake hair in his burger," I explain to her.

"What? Oh Bobby, I told you that you needed to start wearing a hair net. It's been falling out for months now."

"It wasn't my hair, Lin." Dad starts pacing behind the counter.

"I don't know why he'd do something like that," Mom says.

"I know right," I say, "hairs are so weak. I would've done better: eyeballs, fingers, the whole nine yards. You can't get shut down for a hair."

"You're not helping Louise! I have to go over there and-"Dad trails off again.

"Assault him!" Gene offers once more.

"Yes! Gene you're full of great ideas today!" Dad turns to leave.

"Now wait a second," Mom says pulling Dad back inside. "Violence isn't the answer."

"That depends on the question," Gene says.

"And even then," I add, "violence is most likely the answer."

"Lin," Dad says turning to her. "I've put up with this for almost ten years. I can't take it anymore. That was the last straw."

"Well what do you plan to do?" she asks placing her hands on her hips. "Go over there and beat him up? What will that solve?"

"Nothing probably, but it would make me feel better."

"Bob."

Dad sits down defeated and sighs. "Seriously Linda, I can't take it anymore."

"Can't take what anymore?" a new voice asks coming through the front door. Logan. Perfect.

"Oh it's nothing," Mom says running over to him. "Look at you, Logan! You're a grown man! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Too long, Mrs. Belcher," Logan says with a shit eating grin.

"How was your first night? Do you like it so far?"

Logan shrugs. "It was pretty uneventful." Yeah, if having to go to the ER is uneventful, I guess it was.

There is a knock on our window. Jimmy Pesto stands hitting the glass with his fist. Dad turns to look and as soon as he does, Jimmy starts dry humping the glass and laughs.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dad screams jumping up.

"Sit down!" Mom yells. "I'll go talk to him." Mom walks out the door with the friendliest smile on her face.

"What's his problem?" Logan asks sitting across from Dad.

"They've had a rivalry ever since we moved in here," Gene explains.

"It's not a 'rivalry', it's him being a dick," Dad says. "He's stolen my customers and made us close down once."

"Why?" Logan asks.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is the earth round?" Dad says the frustration obvious in his face.

"You know what it sounds like to me? It sounds like he's jealous," Logan says.

"Jealous?" Dad asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean," Logan motions around, "you did this all by yourself, you have a beautiful wife and loving kids, and your food is a thousand times better than his. I'll be honest I'm a little jealous myself."

"He is so full of bullshit," I mutter to Gene who laughs and nods in agreement.

"I never really thought about it like that before." A smile comes to Dad's face. "Yeah, you're right. I mean what does he have; a shitty pizza place, two hyper active twins, and a dancer as sons?"

"He's got nothing on you, Mr. B."

"Thanks Logan," Dad says standing up. "You've really opened my eyes." He turns to go out the door.

"He's so far in denial," I say whenever he leaves.

"Yup," Gene agrees. "Well uh, I have another appointment with my agent. See you two later."

Gene leaves and I turn to Logan. "Well, it's just you and me again."

"That it is little Louise," he says. "That it is."

"I'm not so little anymore," I say narrowing my eyes.

Logan takes a provocative look down at my chest. "I can see that," he says with a smile. Asshole.

"Well," I say taking the insult. "Let's get you to work."

"Alright," he says smile still in place.

I get him to start wiping tables down. I glance out the window to see Jimmy Pesto walking away from my home while Dad laughs. Whatever he said to him, it must have worked. Talk about a role reversal. Mom and Dad both reenter the store. Dad smiles at me. "You've got training him covered Louise?" he asks.

"Sure do," I reply.

"Great! I'm taking your mom out tonight so you, him, and Gene will have to watch the place again."

"Taking Mom out two nights in a row?" I ask. "What is that, some kind of record?"

Dad just laughs and bounds up the stairs. I'm not kidding, he really does bound like a gazelle up the stairs.

"Alright," Mom says looking at Logan, "what did you say to him?"

"How do you know it wasn't me?" I ask.

"Because you're not exactly an advice-giving type of person, Louise," she says.

"Well, all Logan did was feed Dad some bullshit about how Pesto is just jealous of him."

"Awhh, did you really, Logan?" Mom asks clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, but I really think it's true," he says. Could he be any more of a liar?

Mom just laughs. "Of course it's not true!" she exclaims. "But whatever it takes to make him feel better I guess."

"Geez Mom, you sure do have a lot of faith In Dad," I remark sarcastically.

"I mean come on Louise, you and I both know that's a lie if I ever heard one."

Dad comes down the stairs in a pair of actual clean jeans and shirt for once. "Let's go, Lin. I'm taking you to the wharf. We'll go sailing."

"Sailing, Bobby? Are you sure?" Mom asks already getting her purse. She'd been hinting at wanting to go for years now.

"I'm sure."

"Alright! Where'd Gene go?" she inquires just now realizing her only son had gone missing.

"He had an 'appointment with his agent," I say tilting my voice in hopes she recognizes my true meaning behind my words.

"Oh," she says nodding, "alright. I hope that goes well for him. Did he say when he'd be back?"

I check the clock. "Give him about an hour; they should be done by then."

A couple comes in holding hands. "Hello! Welcome to Bob's Burgers!" Mom yells at them. "Have you got this Louise?"

"Sure do, Mom. You two have fun now! Don't run off together and forget about me!"

"We just might do that, Louise," Dad says slipping a hand around Mom's waist. Then they're gone.

I look at Logan. "Take their order," I command him.

He bows. "Yes, your Majesty." He goes up and starts talking to the couple, somehow making them laugh within a minute of their conversation. Once they've decided, he runs to the back and hands me the slip of paper. I start the grill up making the burger of the day (_I Know Why the Cajun Burger Sings_, another one we've used before) and a simple cheeseburger.

"Drop me some fries, Blondie," I say to him.

"Whatever you want, Four Ears," he says in reply.

I subconsciously grab ahold of my bunny ears. I've worn them for as long as I can remember, can't remember myself without them actually. But damn did I get a lot of shit for it whenever I first started high school. Several people tried to steal them (much like Logan did whenever we first meet, the difference being he has been the only one to succeed). These people have since been emotionally/ physical scarred by my hands of course. No one fucks with my ears.

I get done with my excellent cooking and place the food on a (somewhat) clean plate. "How much longer on fries?" I ask.

"About a minute," Logan replies.

I sit the burgers in the heater so they won't get cold and start cleaning up the mess I made. Logan walks and stands right behind me. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"I was just going to restock the sauce bottles like you taught me," he says reaching above my head in the cooler to get them. "Woah!" he exclaims and suddenly we're both in the floor, him on top of me, his smile hovering right above my head.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim

"Sorry," he says, "I tripped."

"Well get off me!" I yell at him.

"Really? I figured you'd like this, Louise."

"What? Why would I want a two hundred pound of asshole crushing me?" I push on his chest trying to get him to budge. It doesn't work too well. He laughs.

"Because you use to love me; I figured you would have fantasized about this."

I feel a heat wash over my body, my cheek reddening. "You're wrong!" The beeper goes off signifying the fries are now done. "They'll burn, Logan! Get them"

"You're blushing," he says his smile widening.

"From anger, now go!" He finally gets off. I stand straight up and start brushing myself off. I'll murder him. Yeah, that's what I'll do. With an ice cycle. The perfect weapon, it'll just melt away. While I'm plotting his untimely demise, Logan finishes getting the customers' orders ready and takes it out to them. I turn to go into the house.

"Where are you going?" Logan asks coming back.

"To shower. I need to get this filth off of me," I say.

"That one kind of hurt, Louise."

I ignore him and continue to leave.

**Logan's POV-**

After my little falling-down stunt with Louise, I was in a pretty good mood. The rest of the night goes really well actually. Gene does end up coming back (Louise does not) and he's really helpful in instructing me about what to do. We get kind of busy around 8 (dinner rush Gene explained), but besides that I had a great time. To my surprise, I actually really enjoy working. It's pretty easy, the customers are mostly nice, and I get paid for it. It's a real relief not to have to beg Mom for money. And I'm good at it. I know how to bullshit people into thinking I care- I've been doing it my whole life after all.

"So," I say after we close. "Where did you really go?"

Gene looks up at me startled. "Why? What did Louise tell you?"

"That you had an 'appointment with your agent', but you're a horrible liar, Gene."

He takes a seat across from me. "Promise you won't say anything," he says in the most serious voice I've ever heard him use.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"Well," he stops for a minute.

"Just tell me, dude."

"I'm gay!" he yells. "I was with my boyfriend," he says his voice returning to the serious tone.

I'm not shocked. "That's it?" I ask

"Yeah, everyone knows but Dad." He glances down at his clasped hands and sighs.

"Why don't you tell him? Is he a homophobe?"

"No, but it's going to be hard to. We're…not that close and I'm his only son, you know?"

"Yeah I get it. I'm not gay or anything, but me and my dad aren't close either. Whenever he found out I got kicked out of college he ripped me a new one."

Gene smiles and meets my gaze. "Thanks Logan. You aren't the terrorist Louise made you out to be."

"I heard my name?" his sister asks coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, we were talking about what a horrible person you are," Gene says his voice rising at the end.

"Thank you," she replies. "Oh, Logan, I figured you would have cracked under the pressure by now."

"Not yet," I say.

"That's really too bad, because now I'm going to have to make you crack."

"Wasn't that the plan form the begging?" I ask standing up.

"Yes, but now I'm going to have to kick it up a notch." She narrows her eyes at me in a deadly glare.

"I guess I'll have to as well then," I say in reply. I open my arms and wrap them around her in a hug. She doesn't budge. I release her. "Bye Gene," I say heading out the door. "Bye Louise," I add in a lower voice. I don't get a reply, so I go ahead and make my exit.

**Louise's POV-**

"What was that about?" Gene asks as soon as Logan's gone.

"He thinks I use to be in love with him so he's flirting with me," I say as an answer.

"Didn't you though?" he inquires.

"No!" I shout. Gene shoots me a look. "Okay, I maybe use to like him _a little bit_, but he's driving me crazy! He fell on top of me on purpose today Gene! I can't handle my space being invaded like that!"

"Maybe you should flirt back," Gene says.

"Have you lost your ever living mind? Oh, I'm sorry I forget you never had one!" I scream at him.

"Think about it. He won't expect it from you. He's just trying to get a reaction right now. You can play as many tricks on him as you can, and it won't bother him at all. But if you surprise him by giving it right back to him, then you'll catch him off-guard."

I slowly raise my gaze to meet my brothers. Stupid little Gene actually has a non-crap plan. "I like it," I say. "I mean, I'll hate every second of it and have to bathe in bleach, but besides that it's an alright plan."

"Thank you very much!" he screams.

"You're welcome," I say scenarios of havoc already playing out in my head.


End file.
